A solar generator described in PTL 1 is known as a solar generator in which a solar cell is disposed on an end surface of a light-guiding member and that causes light that has propagated through the light-guiding member to be incident on the solar cell so that the solar generator generates power. The solar generator according to PTL 1 is a window-type solar generator including a light-guiding member used as a window. A fluorescent substance is dispersed within the light-guiding member. The light emitted from the fluorescent substance propagates through the light-guiding member and is received by the solar cell so that power is generated.